Am I just your Sanome?
by Yuki-shade
Summary: During their journey, Rakan takes a tumble into a cold pool. A storm and a fever later, Chigusa is gonna have to keep Rakan warm. *Wriggles eyebrows*
1. Chapter 1

_**Title :Am I just your Sanome?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Silver Diamond or any titles relating to these characters. If i did... well i'd feel bad for Rakan.....**_

_**Genre: Yaoi romance... SO BOYS LOVE! You have been warned!**_

_**Notes: HEEEELLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KONNICHIWA! BONJOUR! OMG SQUEEL! ALOHA! Something else... Hi I'm Yuki and i'm new to Fanfiction. This is my first story and may soon become a lemon. So don't be too harsh there. I like criticism. Example= Please note a grammar problem here, try to fix his personality there.- Not these!- Oh I can't believe you submitted this! You suck, and these boy love stories are dumb. HA you made a mistake...- Warning... I will fry your brain if you do this. I hope i can. BUT PLEASE ENJOY AND RATE AND COMMENT! I do have other chapter if you like what i have so far.**_

Rakan sighed accepting Touji's gracious hand to pull him from the muck. He grimaced at his damp clothes as Narushige and Chigusa finished up the last of the ayame. As the group continued their journey to the capital, they were ambushed by a large group of ayame surrounding a small pond if that's what you'd call that dirty water. As the fight began Rakan moved in behind Kuro to look for some sort of weapon only to be knocked into the slippery grime by her black tail; Then failing multiple times to get out of the cold liquid before receiving offered help.

"Prince are you alright?"

"Rakan, Touji-san, and yes I'm fine. We should keep going before more appear."

"You sure, Rakan?"

"I like seeing Rakan wet."

"YOU! Be quiet and stay at least 4 feet away from him at all times!"

"Yes, I'm perfectly okay Narushige-san."

He stuttered out to the long haired man who currently was pointing Koh, sword version, at Senroh Chigusa. Trying desperately not to sneeze as they progressed onward as a storm began to gather. Maybe it was meant to be an omen?

BAR HERE BAR HERE BAR HERE! POSE NOW! BAR HERE BAR HERE ECT ECT ECT!

Chigusa awoke to feel the trembling in his arms; the wind outside the sheltered cove howling in the desert storm. He glanced down at the figure asleep in his arms that shivered violently with cold. Raising an eyebrow he leaned forward whispering Rakan's name trying to stir the boy who felt so warm to his touch yet was cold. It made no sense to him as he called Narushige's name not knowing what to do when Rakan began to cough into his chest vehemently.

The blonde sat up alert to Chigusa's calls as he gripped the slumbering snake that blinked yawning widely. Touji soon awoke at the harsh coughing, his hands tying his feather brush upon his head as he stared down at the Sanome Prince.

"I need my beauty sleep Naru- Why is Rakan so pale?"

"Id like to know the same thing Koh. Chigusa, I won't punish you right now for kidnapping my precious 'little brother' into your arms again since Rakan looks like he has a fever."

"What is this 'fever'?"

The group gaped at the innocent Chigusa but quickly shook it off since, well, this was Chigusa. Narushige snatched Rakan from Chigusa's arm, gently, before placing the teen against Kuro who somehow slept through the whole mess when it was her fault Rakan was sick! He sighed brushing the copper bangs from the boy's forehead to feel the hot skin underneath as Koh and Touji desperately tried to explain what a fever was to Chigusa.

"He's much too hot, poor thing; I have to break your fever."

On that note Chigusa began to strip his clothing causing a synced, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Chigusa merely smirked as he replied.

"We have to break his fever, yes? So I'll share my body heat with Raka-"

Chigusa didn't quite understand why Narushige confined him to the corner of the cave as physically possible to be away from Rakan with Koh watching threatenly from the side lines. Touji wiped the teen's forehead and went to grip the canteen filled with their fresh water but found it empty and began to freak out which caused Narushige to drop the medicine case Rakan carried with him in his pack spilling the medicine pills everywhere. Both men crumpled to the ground in defeat then began their mass freak out session.

"WHAT DO WE DOOO?!"

Rakan moaned in his sleep, loud voices pounding into his heavy head like nails down a chalk board. He winced in pain rolling onto his side only to shiver as the multiple blankets tumbled off his body. Soon warmth enveloped him again and cool hands pressed to his forehead. They were so very calming that he leaned into their touch happily.

Chigusa smiled down at Rakan the ache he felt in his chest subdued a little bit after he witnessed Rakan seem to bear pain moments ago. He liked Rakan when he was mad or happy but he decided Rakan sick was un-enjoyable and if he was in pain he'd destroy the source of his agony.

"Both of you quiet your voices and calm yourselves. You are disturbing Rakan and I dislike this."

Narushige didn't reply nor tempt to part the two males as Chigusa removed his goggles and squinted. After a few moments he turned to the two pointing westward.

"There's a village a few miles to the west, they seem to have a pond and most likely remedies for this fever. You two should hurry."

Touji nodded quickly gathering his gear for the trek through the sand storm to help his Sanome Prince and friend. Narushige felt the need to argue. Leaving his precious little brother in this pervert's hands didn't seem right but the idea of Chigusa trying to get medicine for Rakan disturbed him. He could see the man pressing his gun against a poor elderly man's forehead smiling ever so innocently while asking for 'fever medicine.' So instead he awoke Kuro and gripped her by the ear sternly.

"I want you to protect Rakan at all costs! If HE MAKES EVEN ONE SNEAKY MOVE TOWARDS HIM YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION TO DESTROY SENROH!"

Kuro blinked her tongue hanging lopsided from her jaws as she saluted.

"Yes ma'am! Even though I wouldn't mind seeing some yaoi action between those two! Kekekekeke!"

Koh grimaced as Kuro barked her reply and Narushige turned towards him expectantly.

"She says 'yes sir and I'll be sure to stop him insert laughter.' "

"Good girl."

Narushige smiled, allowed Koh to slip into his robes and threatened Chigusa one more time before venturing into the storm with Touji to fetch their loving Prince's remedies. Chigusa stared at their shadows vanishing into the sand before returning his gaze to Rakan who whimpered his name.

_**Did you like it?**_

_**I hoped you enjoyed this, please comment on if you wish me to continue and i'll probably have the next chapter out right away. YUKI, OUT!**_

_***Falls off a cliff on accident...***_

_**THE PAIN!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I realize this is probably the worse story i've ever typed but hey, at least it works for a 1st fanfic. **

**I do not own Silver Diamond. *Sniff***

**Hope you guys enjoy chapter 2, i am currently working on a Eyeshield 21 fic requested by a friend and a ConYuu fic from Kyou Kara Maou.**

Rakan coughed as his own reflection strangled him laughing sweetly into his ear,

"Die my sweet little brother, just like your friends."

Rakan's eyes widened when the forms of his companions lay crumpled on the ground behind the Ayame Prince. Chigusa's hand reaching out towards him; in one last attempt to save the teen.

"No!"

Rakan sat up screaming when cool arms wrapped around him, a steady voice whispering comforting nothings into his copper hair. Rakan glanced upward to stare into Chigusa face, the man gritting his teeth and eyes full or turmoil at seeing those green orbs glazed over and filled with tears.

"Chigusa! Don't leave me alone please…"

Rakan cried into Chigusa's chest, his body suddenly lifted and curled into the raven haired man's arms.

"It was a dream Rakan, shhh I won't leave you."

Rakan nodded as he suddenly felt exhausted. He didn't know why his head felt so heavy either when a large coughing fit exploded from his lungs. He covered his mouth leaning away from Chigusa and grimaced leaning over the man's supporting arm.

"Seems like I got sick… S-sorry Chigusa, everyone….must… be… upset."

Chigusa smiled at the boy, shifting his weight so Rakan lay more comfortably in his arms. The boy returned to a heavy panting and glazed over look. The fever consuming him again as he shivered resting his head against Chigusa's forearm.

"No, they are not upset Rakan. Everything is gonna be okay, we just want you to recover now."

"Oka...y…."

Chigusa kissed Rakan's forehead as he fell back into his slumber, shocking himself that the motion was so natural to him. That's when the cackling echoed over his shoulder and he turned his head to find Kuro smirking. Her long teeth glittering in the pale light of the storm that was rather intensive now. Her black fur covered with sand and a rock resting beside her. The rock clearly had been bitten through and then filled with water from some source.

"_Kekekeke! I was told to stop you from doing anything to the flower child but I might just happen to fall asleep. With one eye open to watch of course! KEKEKEKE!"_

Chigusa didn't understand a single bark coming from the animal but nodded thanks as she curled up in a corner, one eye focusing on the two secretly as Chigusa shifted reaching for the rock and pulling it closer; while somehow balancing the sick teen.

"Here, Rakan."

He tilted the stone to the boys pale lips but it ran out the side of his mouth. Eyebrows knitting together he puzzled the problem and smiled softly taking the water to his own lips and placing a generous amount inside before leaning down and kissing Rakan. He had often wondered what those tender lips felt like, dreamed about them occasionally. And oh they were soft and hot from fever as he felt the boy swallow the liquid.

He brushed the boy's copper hair from his eyes and stared hard into that beautiful face. It was the same as the Prince's yet different in every way. He found Rakan mesmerizing and pure. His facial expressions unique and he couldn't wait to do something to be able to see something different. He liked the moments where their skin brushed and Rakan would get that red tint in his cheeks. He pressed his face into the crook of the teen's neck hoping that he would get better soon.

After awhile Rakan awoke again to find himself wrapped in blankets with strong arms circling his waist holding him close. He blinked rapidly to find Chigusa's face a breath away from his own. In his dazed state he examined the sleeping face contently.

_You're awfully handsome Chigusa… I keep finding myself in your arms and I can't say I don't enjoy it but I don't think you like me in the same way…I am after all just a precious Sanome to you._

He shivered clenching his jaw closed and burrowing deeper into the man's chest, tears collecting at the corner of his eyes when a hand pulled his chin up so he was forced to stare into those frosty clear eyes.

"Why are you crying? It hurts me when you cry. Does it hurt somewhere Rakan? Tell me where after all you're a very precious cre-"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

Rakan yelled tears overflowing and he cursed himself softly for being such a girl as the fever enforced his actions and he pulled himself up Chigusa's torso before he could finish his sentence. Chigusa's eyes widened as Rakan's tender lips were once again pressed against his in a nervous but forceful manner. The boy began to withdraw, his breath shaky as he apologized smacking himself in the forehead hoping Chigusa wouldn't get sick now too, but those protective and strong arms yanked him into a kiss again. Chigusa's eyes trained on Rakan's flushed face but soon the teen relaxed into the kiss. Closing those green orbs and kissing back awkwardly. Both were new to this.

"You're hot inside your mouth Rakan, go back to sleep or I might end up doing something you might regret."

Chigusa growled into the boy's ear causing shivers to rack his spine as he thought to himself in a lust filled haze.

'I wouldn't regret anything you did to me.'

He froze and his face became a bright cherry red from extreme embarrassment.

'What the hell am i thinking?!'

Chigusa worriedly pushed the boy down as his fever suddenly seemed to worsen making Rakan a neon shade of scarlet. He kissed him gently upon the brow and wrapped his arms around the teen after pulling some blankets over them both.

"Rest now."

"Alright, Chigusa...."

Chigusa smirked as Rakan fell asleep inside his arms once again. He liked it when Rakan was aggressive and maybe, he liked him having a fever just a tad as he placed his chin over that bronze hair and snoozed off himself.

**THE END! I THINK!?! *Stares***

**Well.... i'll do another Silver Diamond fic soon. There isn't enough of them. BYES! PLEASE CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON!**


End file.
